The Sinner In Me
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Being a Turk takes a brutal toll on a man


Adrenaline fed hungry veins pumping blood faster through his body, electricity brimmed in his hand spurting crimson from the victim's nose. Screams of agony and pain reverberated off the walls soothing his ears like the most lilting of songbird lullabies. How he loved a good scream. Reno knelt down next to the cowering slob pulling the man up by his hair. The sick crack of electrified metal meeting enamel brought another smile to the Turk's lips, watching their victim shrivel and whimper. Reno couldn't remember when he'd become so sadistic. He'd always enjoyed the thrill of being a Turk but this was an entirely different thing. Before it was all just part of the job to beat the life out of a stubborn prisoner, torturing them into singing like canaries. Yet now.. now it was different. Empowering, sensual. Addictive. This was something else entirely. Reveling in the brutality the Turk _enjoyed_ these sessions deep in the windowless vacuum of the Shinra building interrogation rooms.

Rude watched his partner quietly like he always did letting Reno go about inducing whatever befitting punishment he could conjure on the unsuspecting criminals. Being a Turk was finally taking its toll on Reno's stability, it wasn't unusual for a Turk to end up a mental case. So many had been forced to resign into mental homes, Rude had seen many a good man wither into monsters because of the intense stress put upon them. The sacrificing of their morality. He, too, knew his sanity would be the next to go. Turks like Tseng and Elena, who spent most of their time in the office or playing diplomat had it easy. It was the down and dirty attack dogs like he and Reno that ended up suffering the greatest punishment.

Kidnapping. Extortion. Lying. Stealing. Beatings. Murder. Assassination. That was the daily routine of a Turk.

Screaming. Crying. Suicide. Drugs. Alcohol. Sex. Sadism. Insanity. Those were the consequences.

"Aren't you going to talk now?!" Demonic blue eyes stared down their prey. Promises of a thousand slow, painful deaths passed between them in that instant, a promise Reno had every intent on keeping. It felt so good to throw them around, beat away the fabric of their life until his prey was naught but a bloody, unintelligible mass of gore. He was losing it, he'd known this for a long time. It was bound to happen eventually. Sadism was the way to cope with having to torture and destroy another human life for your own gains. Forget that they were human. Make them insects, something insignificant. Their screams were his lullabies, he could fall asleep to them. Comforting, secure. Yes.. that was right, how beautiful those screams could be if he tried hard enough.

Sweet mercury on his tongue, lapping away the blood from his lips. Away from the victim's broken fingers twisted like little snakes. Wild pleasure unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It tasted so good, sucking away the life force of those unfortunate enough to fall prey to their ruthless President. He wouldn't last much longer, Reno knew. His toys never lasted very long. He liked to play rough but in the end, no matter how strong and buff his toys were, they all ended up the same way. Dead and contorted on the floor. Across the room his partner watched solemnly with bald head bowed. There were no prayers in the world that could save Reno now.

"What's the matter, Rude?!" Reno laughed, kicking aside the dead body. "Wasn't that fun to watch?" Rude slowly raised his eyes up Reno's body soaked through to the bone with blood. The thing that stood before him now wasn't his partner. He didn't know what it was, vulgar and vile for certain, more vile than even Sephiroth. A man that had seen it all, seen too much in too short a time. Reno's brain soaked with the lives of countless victims under the guise of obeying the orders of a sadistic ruler. There was nothing left of his partner now, just this moving shell that somehow knew his name. Reno was beyond help now, he was another statistic. Another face to add to the mass of demented souls forced into insanity as their only attempt to bear through the decadent demands of their job.

Pulling Reno into his arms Rude quickly knocked him out, staring into a worn, tired face that didn't belong to such a young man. There was only one place left for Reno now.

Rude gazed down at the shell of the man that used to be his partner. The ghost clad in heavy white clothing stained red around the collar from where blood had dripped after the former Turk had chewed away a section of his own lip. Scrawny limbs had been shackled to the strong chair to prevent the harm of any faculty or visitors though Rude was the only one who cared to ever come see him. The bloodthirsty daze still lingered in those eyes, he was forever beyond help but the least Rude could do was make his last years upon this world as comfortable as he could. Take the little bird away from the cruel, harsh reality and tuck it away safe here in the sanctuary of padded walls.

Had he done the right thing?

Rude really didn't know...


End file.
